1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to integrated circuit (IC) fabrication and, more particularly, to a well-structure microwire transistor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As-grown, in-situ end-doped core-shell-shell (ECSS) nanowires are known for use in the fabrication of transistor devices. However, there are several problems associated with these wires, such as the ability to control the dopant concentration and width of the intrinsic channel, poor wire diameter and length uniformity, and harvesting of the nanowires (NWs) for dispersion onto a larger substrate.
The NW wire diameter can affect the depth of the depletion layer within the transistor channel, and poor uniformity can cause some wires to be fully depleted, with adjacent wires only partially depleted. This is especially problematic for the control of threshold voltage distribution.
It would be advantageous if the performance of NW transistor devices could be made more uniform.